Frizz
Frizz is a recurring antagonist in the cartoon series The Dream Stone. Biography Frizz is short, bespectacled Urpney corporal with blue hair. He wore standard Urpney soldier's armor. He is a subordinate of Zordrak's army of Urpneys and is commanded by Sergeant Blob, routinely drafted (very unwillingly) into missions to steal the Dreamstone from the Land Of Dreams along with fellow corporal and best friend Nug, nearly all of which end in slapstick failure, due to their incompetence. One of few Urpneys that can't evade Blob's grasp in time, he makes an ideal patsy for his abusive bosses, with he and Nug the first choice for guinea pig assignments (usually courtesy of mad scientist Urpgor). Frizz started off as an interchangeable cowardly buffoon similar to Nug, though as episodes progressed, Frizz developed into a far more neurotic and cynical character (and rightfully so considering his position). He is prone to nervous breakdowns or tantrums concerning the aggravating and painful situations nearly every mission causes him. While Blob and Urpgor have at least ambitions and willingness towards Zordrak's command, Frizz stands out as being a "villain" with little willingness or wrath, much preferring to stay in Viltheed and eat slime burgers. He loathes missions and the constant tedium of going after the Dreamstone or spreading nightmares. On occasions however he will act surprisingly upbeat to the idea of actually getting the job done. On a couple of occasions he actually becomes conceited after seemingly achieving a mission single handed. Frizz is extremely cowardly towards enemies, fearing "fierce Noops and vicious Wuts", his primary tactic against them being to beg and plead for mercy. His pitiful disposition rarely earns him the sympathy of the heroes however, who view one Urpney as bad as the other, and thus he frequently finds himself at the brunt of violent pranks and beatings (most especially from the young Noops, Rufus and Amberley and the Dream Maker's violently protective guard dogfish, Albert). This led to a backfire in "The Dream Beam Invasion" however, when the vengeful Noops and Albert wasted so much time gleefully punishing the shrunken Frizz and Nug that the miniaturizing spell from their latest scheme worn off, at which point the now giant-by-comparison Urpneys wasted little time giving the three a taste of their own medicine and scaring them into retreat, resulting in a rare victory for the two. Having perhaps learned from this experience, the heroes usually took more pragmatic and merciful methods against the Urpneys in their later bouts, preferring to get the stone back and maintain their distance from their enemies as much as possible. As such Frizz managed to escape an unpleasant fate in many later episodes. While most Urpneys despise Urpgor, Frizz has an exceptional contempt, especially due to being a favorite patsy and bully victim of the sadistic inventor. On occasions Frizz will be pushed into violent episodes against the scientist, leaving his fellow cadets having to calm him. Category:Animals Category:Military Category:Incompetent Category:Cowards Category:Scapegoat Category:Minion Category:Comic Relief Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains